1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-voltage connector suited for use with electronic apparatuses driven with higher voltages, and more particularly to a connector used in the recent smaller-sized and thinned inverter boards (viz., circuit boards) serving as power supply circuits for the so-called back-light devices that operate as the light beam source for liquid crystal displays.
2. Prior Art
The current notebook type personal computers, for example, have been required to comprise as large liquid crystal displays as possible within a de-limited dimension which the computer body frames afford. Such enlarge displays have necessitated higher voltages amounting to 1000-1400 volts or so to activate the back-light illuminators. Since the printed inverter boards, viz., the power sources, for feeding electric energy to the back-lights have usually been set in those body frames, such larger displays have reduced the surface mount areas allotted to the printed inverter boards, causing same to be made smaller in size.
Connectors each electrically connecting the smaller-sized printed inverter board to the back-light device have thus to be smaller and nevertheless resistant to high voltages. The present applicant has therefore filed a patent application for an invention as disclosed in the Japanese Laying-Open Gazette No. 10-172649. In this preceding invention, linear and spatial distances between the contacts in the connector were increased so that it could withstand high voltages.
The term `linear distance` used herein does define a distance measured along surfaces intervening between such contacts as disposed in combination with each other.